


Wild

by Calculatrice



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, dudes hanging out, set in episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calculatrice/pseuds/Calculatrice
Summary: Langa hums, leaning closer. He's noticed, both from being in the store and in Reki's room, that popular skateboard designs seem to follow a general style rather than the mix of everything he's seen on snowboards. Sharp, graffiti-inspired lines and spray paint boldness. The creature mascots, on the other hand, seem more like Reki's personal preference than anything.He squints at one of them, tucked in a corner. "Why are its eyes like that?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	Wild

Reki fills gaps, Langa thinks. Most notably the large gaps in his skateboarding knowledge, of course, but he fills in the smaller ones too. Like when he says  _ you gotta try the yakisoba bread they get in on Tuesdays at least once _ and drags him over to the cafeteria. Or when Langa scrapes open his knees again and Reki tosses him a new box of the big band-aids before he's even checked his empty pockets. Or silence. He's good at filling silence. 

Langa doesn't dislike talking, exactly, but it's hard to focus and do it at the same time, and he finds himself needing to refocus a lot. Reki's surprisingly cool with him just zeroing in on what he's saying and waiting for a response to trigger rather than trying to form one. 

It also helps that Reki says things worth listening to, more or less. 

"You're almost done?" 

"Nah, maybe like, half. Three quarters. More? I dunno." The tech deck lays forgotten in favour of the sketchbook open on his crossed legs, one hand fiddling with his pencil as he takes a long sip of juice. "The underside needs varnishing, so..." He makes a sweeping gesture over the book, and Langa leans obligingly in to see. 

He... doesn't understand. Lifting his gaze, he levels Reki with a look. 

"Really?" Reki smacks the page twice, which is covered in his characteristic creature scrawls and nothing to do with varnish. "I've gotta do the design first, genius. Did you really think I was just gonna give you a blank board?" 

He didn't really think anything beyond Reki making him a board with straps, to be honest. 

Reki huffs. "Unbelievable! With the amount of air time you get? People're gonna see under your board more than anyone else on the scene—didn't think about what they were gonna see?" 

Again, the answer is a pretty obvious no. Langa doesn't bother with it, instead looking back down at the page. "What were you thinking?" 

The exasperation drops out of Reki immediately when his attention shifts. "Well, this is some of the usual stuff," he taps again on the page. "See anything that catches your eye?" 

Langa hums, leaning closer. He's noticed, both from being in the store and in Reki's room, that popular skateboard designs seem to follow a general style rather than the mix of everything he's seen on snowboards. Sharp, graffiti-inspired lines and spray paint boldness. The creature mascots, on the other hand, seem more like Reki's personal preference than anything. 

He squints at one of them, tucked in a corner. "Why are its eyes like that?" 

"What, not a fan of the ugly-cute brand?" 

"I don't..." At a loss, he searches the large, bulging eyes and lolling tongue over teeth for anything remotely endearing, and fails. "People like this stuff?" 

Reki snorts "Don't knock it, dude! It's big." And then, to Langa's dismay, he crosses the drawing out with two quick flicks of his pencil. 

"This was the whole point of drawing them," Reki clarifies, seeing whatever expression is on his face. "Feels neater actually nixing them. I can make hundreds of those guys, man." 

He feels better about watching his friend scrap his efforts at that. Reki doesn't say stuff he doesn't mean. 

Langa looks through the designs with renewed fervor, but even less idea of what he's looking for. He doesn't want anything like his old snowboard design on it—this is going to be his skateboard. Not anything else. 

Reki, for his part, stares consideringly at him, cheek resting on his propped knuckles, and crosses a few more out himself. Langa doesn't bother asking, only furrows his brow even harder at the page. 

Seconds, then minutes pass. To no end. 

"You really suck at this, huh?" Reki muses, like an asshole. 

Langa scrunches his nose and glares. He really doesn't know where to even start to think about this. Of course, he has an idea of the board, but it's mostly just a shadowy thing for him to fly on. How much of it could Reki already have shaped in his head? 

...He wishes he could see it. 

"How about this," Reki breaks him out of his thoughts, straightening up. "I'm just gonna say stuff, and you stop me if I hit a no." He taps at the very first reject on the page for emphasis. 

Relieved, Langa agrees. "Sounds good." 

"We're doing blue, obviously. Your signature colour and all, but also because it's  _ gotta _ have some kinda winter vibe. You know people online have been calling you Ice Prince?" 

"No." Langa refuses to dwell on that.

Reki continues, pencil twirling absently in his fingers. "And it'll fit your snowboarding without actually looking like your snowboard, feel me?" 

Huh. Trust Reki to be on his wavelength. "Yeah. Then?" 

"Snow monster," Reki concludes simply. 

Uh.

"It's still my design," Reki huffs. "Gotta put  _ something  _ of myself in there." 

Langa blinks, and blinks again. He doesn't  _ disagree,  _ but…. "Snow monster?" 

"It'll be good!" Reki insists, grinning. "Totally fitting, and  _ fun.  _ They'll be all, 'yo, that's the gloomy Ice Prince,' and then you'll jump and they'll see it and be all, 'whaaaat?'" He snickers to himself. "It's perfect, you'll see." 

There's a lot to unpack, but first, "Gloomy?" 

"I'm not wrong." Reki pauses, furrowing his brow. "Or, well, I'm kinda wrong, but  _ they  _ can't know that. You're all," he throws his hands up, " _ woo _ now, but you were only at S the one time." 

What does that even mean? Why is asking Reki follow-up questions always so unhelpful? "You make no sense," Langa sighs, shutting his eyes.

He means it rhetorically, not really expecting a reply, but then he feels a nudge against his shoulder. He opens his eyes again to see Reki half-leaning on him, staring at him. 

What.

"You're wild, man," he tells him, red-brown eyes oddly focused, steady. "From the beginning, with the duct tape and all, but it's more obvious now, since."

_ Since we've been spending practically every waking moment together _ , Langa can fill.The word  _ wild,  _ coming from Reki’s smiling lips, is embarrassingly sincere, just like the stars in his eyes when he says  _ you’re amazing! _ and his gentle look of pride when Langa manages to land on his feet instead of his face, and the…

Reki is fucking embarrassing, is what he’s getting at. 

“You have no room to call anyone else wild.” He tells him flatly. 

Sputtering, Reki gives him a shove that he rolls with. “You know what? Screw you, I’m taking that as a compliment.”

_ So did I _ , Langa thinks with vague despair. But he shelves that for now, trying to refocus on the important part, the one he was getting to before Reki psyched him out with his eyes. 

“Let’s do that.” At the other’s blink, he clarifies, “the snow monster. Go for it.”

And Reki perks into a grin again, eyes wide and surprised. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.” He wants to see what Reki feels is so  _ fitting _ , and he’s already vetoed the only type of mascot he finds truly horrendous. 

Langa meets Reki with an easy smile of his own. “You’re the designer, anyway.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> these dudes are great man, i love them. stole my heart from ep 1. writing this scene is especially funny in the idea that it ends with langa making That Face in episode 2.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! let me know, thanks for reading <3


End file.
